


Both Is Good

by DizzyRedhead



Series: The Threesome Job [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, s01ep10 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After S01:Ep10, when they pick Parker up from rehab, she has a suggestion for Hardison and Eliot, but they want to be sure they're not taking advantage. </p><p>And then lots of porn. Look at the tags, people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently completed a Leverage rewatch, I have ALL the Parker/Hardison/Eliot feels, and thus my brain wanted to write porn. Thanks to [RembrandtsWife](http://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com) and [musicalluna](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com) for speedy betaing and for otherwise aiding and abetting me in this. Also, thanks to [Weesta](http://weesta.tumblr.com) for joining me in my flailing and sending me those videos (you know which ones)

“We should have sex,” Parker said.

The car jerked just slightly as Eliot’s hands tightened on the wheel and Alec felt his mouth drop slightly open. “Uh--n-now?” he stammered, his mouth gone dry and his cock suddenly hard as a rock at the mental image of Parker sliding across the backseat and riding him as they drove down the highway.

She laughed. “Not now, silly. Eliot’s driving, so he couldn’t do anything. We’ll have to go somewhere.”

Alec met Eliot’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “Uh, Parker, are you sure this isn’t the happy pills talking? Not that I don’t… or wouldn’t… I mean--” his babbling broke off abruptly when Parker stretched like a cat, long and lean and beautiful in the seat beside him.

“We don’t wanna take advantage of you,” Eliot said gruffly, meeting Parker’s gaze before turning his attention back to the road. “If you still wanna do this tomorrow, we can talk, but today, we’re gonna take you home.”

Alec nodded firmly, ignoring the way certain parts of him were screaming in protest.

Parker shrugged. “Okay. But I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Then you come find us tomorrow,” Alec said.

* * *

“It’s tomorrow,” Parker said from right behind them just as they’d settled into the conference room for the game.

Alec twitched and orange soda went everywhere. Of course. Because this was his life.

“Goddamnit, Parker,” Eliot swore, even though he somehow managed to not look startled or spill his beer. Alec was fairly sure he’d been trained as a ninja at some point. It was the only answer that made sense.

“Sorry,” she said. “But it’s tomorrow.”

Alec grabbed a stack of napkins and started mopping up his spill, which was thankfully all on the conference table and not on him. “Well, technically, it’s today, and tomorrow’s tomorrow--”

Parker slid into his lap, straddling him in one liquid motion. He closed his mouth with an almost audible snap, his hands leaving the napkins on the table and going automatically to her waist. 

“It’s tomorrow,” she repeated. “Yesterday you said find you tomorrow. I found you.”

Any reply Alec could’ve made was cut off when she leaned in to kiss him. Parker kissed like she jumped off roofs; diving into it with an exuberant, almost innocent joy. “Innocent” seemed like the wrong adjective when she was wrapped around him, her hands on his head, her tongue in his mouth, but Alec gave up trying to find another one when she started rolling her hips slowly against him and what little blood remained in his brain decided to make a run for it and join the party further south.

Eliot coughed from the chair beside them. “I, uh, I got a thing, so I’ll just--”

“Why are you leaving?” Parker asked, sliding from Alec’s lap to Eliot’s so smoothly that they both blinked at her in surprise. “I didn’t get to kiss you yet.”

Eliot looked over at Alec, eyebrows raised. Alec shrugged minutely, doing his best to convey,  _ Whatever she wants, man,  _ without actually having to say it.

“Both of us?” Eliot asked, his voice gentler than Alec had ever heard it. “That what you want?”

Parker nodded, looking uncertain for the first time since she’d showed up. “Is that okay?” she asked.

“That’s just fine, darlin’,” Eliot soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “Just wanna be sure we give you what you want.” He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

Alec wasn’t sure what he’d expected to feel when he watched the two of them together, maybe a little jealous, but mostly what he felt was _ holy shit, incredibly hot _ . Eliot’s strong hand cradled the back of her head while the other one pressed on the small of her back to pull her closer. The soft little sounds Parker made in her throat and the restless movements of her hips against Eliot’s, all of it combined to have Alec shifting unconsciously in his chair, the friction of his jeans and boxers against his erection an almost-painful tease.

Parker pulled back and nodded, lips curved in what Alec had privately categorized as her “just stole something” smile. “Yeah. Both. Both is good.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Alec said. “But… maybe not here in the office. We can go to my place.”

“Is it close?” Parker asked, closing her teeth gently on Eliot’s earlobe.

“Huh?” Alec said vaguely, distracted by the way Eliot’s lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, yeah. Real close. C’mon.”

* * *

They tumbled out of the elevator on the next floor down (almost literally; Parker was wrapped around Alec like a clinging vine, throwing off his sense of balance, but Eliot’s firm grip on his arm saved them from sprawling across the floor when the elevator doors opened).

“Really, Hardison?” he drawled, pulling his hand back and shoving both of them into his pockets. “One floor down from the offices?”

“Can’t beat the commute,” Alec shot back. “What’s the point of owning the building if you can’t live wherever you damn well want to in it?”

Eliot’s shrug conceded the point. Alec promptly lost track of whatever else he’d been planning to say when Parker wriggled against him and commanded, “Bedroom. Now.”

“Sure thing, baby,” Alec said, trying to sound smooth, like he did this every day, but his hands were curved around Parker’s ass and she was nibbling just above the collar of his gray henley. He decided that, given where all the blood in his body was going, he was going to be doing well to stay upright and make it into the bedroom, and let his feet carry them in that direction.

In the end, he only stumbled once, and Eliot’s hand was there again, warm and strong, keeping them upright and steering them through the bedroom door. Parker unhooked her legs from around Alec’s waist, slithering down his body until she was standing in front of him. 

“Naked,” she ordered, stripping her shirt over her head and tossing it aside. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Alec and Eliot shared a look. For a minute, it was almost like they were back in that elevator, on that very first job, forcing themselves to look away. 

But this time they didn’t have to look away, and Alec let himself take in the sight of her small, softly rounded breasts, the pale pink skin of her nipples just starting to crinkle in the cool air of his bedroom. He reached out and cupped them gently, his thumbs skimming over her nipples. 

Parker arched into the touch, but frowned at him. “I said, naked,” she said, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. “Eliot listened.”

Sure enough, Eliot was stretched out on the bed, completely naked, stroking his already-hard cock, and grinning that shit-eating grin that said he’d won. Muscles flexed distractingly in his arms and chest as he folded one arm behind his head and the other one moved deliberately over his cock.  “Don’t stop on my account,” he drawled, his eyes dark and intent on them. “It’s a hell of a show.”

Alec reluctantly let go of her long enough to pull the shirt over his head and drop it on the floor. “Sorry, baby,” he said, sucking in a breath as Parker unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them and his boxers down to the floor in one efficient motion. “I just got so distracted with how pretty you are.”

Parker gave him a stern look, but he could see the little crinkles at the corner of her eyes that meant she was trying not to smile. “Eliot listened,” she repeated. “You need to try harder.”

“I will,” he promised. 

“Good,” she said, dropping her own pants and underwear to the floor before crawling onto the bed. “But since Eliot listened, that means he gets to pick what we do first.”

Eliot lifted an eyebrow, his smile widening. “Oh, yeah?”

Parker nodded, and Eliot leaned in and kissed her, his big hands cradling her face with surprising delicacy. He lingered there for a while, kissing her deeply, wetly, before moving downward,  trailing soft, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and onto the skin of her chest. She moaned softly when he closed his mouth around one nipple, louder when one big, calloused hand covered her other breast.

Alec swallowed hard, his cock twitching against his belly, leaving a wet smear of pre-come behind. “You know, I had a dream almost exactly like this once,” he said, half to himself, watching Eliot resume his slow downward path and settle in between Parker’s thighs. “It was a damn good dream. This is better though.”

“You wanna get your ass over here and help, Hardison?” Eliot asked, throwing an impatient look over his shoulder. “Or you just gonna stand there and do a play-by-play?”

“I vote for helpingaaahhhh,” Parker’s voice trailed off into a moan as Eliot buried his face in her pussy. Alec wasn’t quite sure how he made it onto the bed from where he was standing, but he decided not to worry about it, leaning down to curl his tongue around first one of Parker’s nipples, then the other.

He quickly discovered that licking made her sigh happily, sucking made her moan louder, but scraping his teeth or a fingernail over the tightly crinkled skin made her arch up off the bed. Alec grinned against her skin and set out to reproduce his results. Between rigorous testing of his hypothesis and Eliot’s valiant efforts, Parker was shivering and moaning her way through an orgasm in short order. She pulled Alec down to kiss him again, and he stretched out alongside her, letting himself get lost in long, sumptuous kisses. When she turned to the other side to kiss Eliot, then back to Alec, he could taste hints of her pussy on her mouth. He had to reach down and clamp a hand around the base of his dick to keep from coming right then and there.

Finally she pulled back; Alec let her go, reluctantly, but he couldn’t stop his hand from skimming up and down her body. That was okay, though, because Eliot seemed to be having the same problem, rubbing her arm soothingly on the other side. “How you doin’, baby?” Alec asked.

Parker smiled her “nonsequential, unmarked bills” smile, dreamy and a little unfocused. “Pretty good.” Her gaze sharpened. “But now it’s my turn to pick.”

“Oh, yeah?” he replied, unable to keep the smile on his face from widening. 

“Yeah,” she said firmly. “I want you to kiss Eliot.”

Alec froze, unable to stop himself from meeting Eliot’s gaze, despite the sinking sensation in his stomach, even as his cock twitched hopefully. This was it. This was the part where Eliot was going to politely disengage and excuse himself, because he’d been really nice about pretending he didn’t notice Hardison’s little crush but there was no way--

“Lady’s choice,” Eliot said, shrugging, and sat up. He leaned forward just enough that Alec could reach him easily, and stayed there, waiting.

“You sure, man?” Alec asked, sitting up as well. 

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t still be here,” Eliot said flatly, but there was something in his tone that was only there with Alec or Parker. His gaze darted down to Alec’s mouth and back up, and he licked his lips, but didn’t move otherwise, still waiting.

Alec pulled himself together and leaned in, sliding a hand around the back of Eliot’s neck and pulling him closer until their mouths met. It had been awhile since he’d last kissed a guy, and he let himself enjoy the differences. Eliot’s lips were surprisingly soft, but his mouth was bigger, and there was the slightest rasp of stubble. His tongue delved confidently into Alec’s mouth, taking control of the kiss. Alec moved his hand up and threaded his fingers through Eliot’s hair, tugging lightly, and Eliot groaned into his mouth, shuddering.

They were both breathing heavily when they broke apart. Alec kept his eyes closed for a minute, a little scared of what he’d see in Eliot’s eyes.

“Hey, Hardison,” Eliot said, his voice gentle, and his hand was warm on Alec’s jaw. Alec opened his eyes and almost laughed at himself, because it was just Eliot, but warmer and more open than he was with anyone else. 

“We good?” Eliot asked.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, man, we’re good. Just… been awhile, y’know?”

Eliot’s shoulders relaxed, and it was only then that Alec realized he’d been tense. “Yeah, I know.”

“Everything’s good, then,” Parker said firmly from the bed below them.

Alec grinned down at her. “Does that mean it’s my turn to pick?”

She pursed her lips in thought. “Well, you have been trying harder, I guess…”

“Pretty please?” He fluttered his eyelashes and leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, sliding his hand down her stomach to tease her clit. “With sugar on top?”

“Okaaaay,” Parker said, but he could see the smile that belied her mock reluctance, feel her hips moving under his hand.

“Mmmm, good,” he murmured in her ear, slipping first one, then two fingers inside the wet warmth of her pussy.  “Cause I’d really, really like to fuck you. Can I do that, baby?”

“Or--” she cut off abruptly, throwing her head back when he brushed his fingertips over her g-spot. 

Alec grinned. “Or?” he prompted, then did it again just as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Or,” she gritted out, “You can fuck me and Eliot can fuck you.”

Alec sucked in a breath and looked over at Eliot, who shrugged. “Up to you, man. I can just watch, if you’re not cool with it. Take a turn later. Your call.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Alec drawled, reaching over to the bedside table drawer. It took a little concentration to fish out condoms and lube with one hand while keeping up the slow, steady movements of his fingers inside Parker, but her little gasps and moans were more than reward enough. He kept one condom for himself and tossed the other one and the lube to Eliot, who caught them one-handed.

“Just be gentle with me,” Alec teased, ripping the condom packet open with his teeth and rolling it on with one hand. He kept his fingers moving, because Parker sounded like she was close, but also because he wasn’t at all sure how long he was going to last once he was inside her, and he wanted to enjoy every possible minute of this. “I’m delicate.”

Eliot’s warmth behind him was the only warning he got before big, rough hands were closing on his hips and Eliot’s teeth nipped at his shoulder. “Delicate, my ass,” Eliot grumbled. 

“No,  _ my _ ass,” Alec shot back reflexively, then yelped in surprise as Eliot gave him a swift smack on said ass. The sting faded quickly into a pleasant warmth, though, helped along by Eliot’s hands rubbing the skin, soothing the burn. The lube cap clicked open behind him, and Alec braced himself, only to be surprised again when Eliot kissed the back of his neck.

“Relax,” Eliot murmured, barely teasing his fingers over Alec’s hole. “Do your thing. I’ve got you.”

Alec reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Parker’s pussy, unable to resist lifting them to his mouth. Her eyes were fixed on his face the entire time, so he made a show of it, licking them clean of every last taste of her. “You taste so fucking good, baby,” he told her hoarsely, feeling his hips start to arch back towards the slow tease of Eliot’s fingers. “One of these days I just wanna take my time, lay you out on the bed and eat you out for as long as you’ll let me. Get my tongue and my fingers in this pretty pussy, make you come all over my face, over and over til you can’t take it anymore.”

“O-okay,” Parker said, her eyes wide, pupils huge and dark. “But right now you’re gonna fuck me, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” he answered, lining his cock up and starting to push slowly inside. “You feel so good, so wet for us already. I’m gonna fuck you, and then Eliot’s gonna fuck me. We’ll both be fucking you. That what you want, baby?”

She nodded jerkily, and Alec had to lean down and kiss her again. He was vaguely aware that one of Eliot’s fingertips had just barely slipped inside his ass, but that seemed fairly inconsequential when he was kissing Parker, the taste of her mouth and her pussy mingling on his tongue, when his cock was completely buried inside the soft, wet heat of her pussy.

He broke the kiss and braced himself over Parker, rolling his hips in a slow, teasing grind that had him making tiny little thrusts into her and rocking himself back on Eliot’s finger, slowly working it deeper, until Eliot crooked it so it just barely brushed over his prostate. Alec shuddered, thrusting forward harder than he’d intended, and Parker chuckled a little breathlessly under him.

“I think he liked that,” she said, looking up past Alec’s shoulder to meet Eliot’s eyes. “You should do it again.”

Alec shook his head, moving a little faster. “I see how it is,” he said, arching his back a little when Eliot added another finger, nibbling along his shoulder to distract him. “Y’all are gonna gang up on me, aren’t you?”

“Thought we already were,” Eliot said, his lips curving against Alec’s skin, and Alec had to close his eyes for a minute and just try to fix this moment in his memory, because a part of his mind was trying to tell him that it would never happen again.

But then Parker wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him just a tiny bit deeper into her pussy, and Eliot worked his fingers all the way in, stretching him open, and Alec couldn’t be patient any longer. “I’m ready,” he said. 

“You sure?” Eliot asked, his breath warm on Alec’s shoulder. “You said it’s been awhile. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’m not gonna break,” Alec growled. “Do it.”

He heard the lube click open behind him again and then Eliot’s fingers were gone, replaced by a blunt pressure. Alec breathed in deeply and dropped his forehead down to Parker’s chest, forcing himself to relax, not to tense up, as Eliot slowly, inexorably pushed inside. They both let out a long exhale when the head of Eliot’s cock finally popped past that ring of muscle, but Eliot didn’t stop moving until he was buried inside Alec, his hips snug against the curve of Alec’s ass.

“You okay?” Eliot asked, his voice tight, his hands flexing on Alec’s hips.

Alec swallowed a couple of times before he could speak, only then becoming aware that Parker’s hands were rubbing soothingly up and down his back. “Yeah, I’m good. I just…” he shook his head. “I’m good. Do your thing, man.”

He was fairly certain that Eliot was giving the back of his head a skeptical look, but he felt the other man start to move, short, slow withdrawals and thrusts that still rocked Alec back and then into Parker. Alec felt his eyes cross at the duality of sensation, the fullness of Eliot’s cock in his ass and the warm grip of Parker’s pussy around his cock. He lifted his head, bracing his hands on the bed, and looked down at Parker. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, so Alec leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth, smiling as he heard her moan and her hips arched up to meet his thrusts.

Eliot increased his speed gradually, probably watching them both like a hawk for any sign that he was pushing too far, too fast. Before long it was all Alec could do to hang on, between Eliot thrusting into him from behind and Parker’s hips rolling up under him. He had the momentary thought that he should be sure to save the security footage, if Eliot and Parker would let him. It was that thought, the mental image of what he must look like, pinned between their bodies, rocked back and forth between them, that sent him over the edge, shuddering as Eliot fucked him relentlessly through it, driving him impossibly deeper inside Parker.

Eliot groaned behind him, picking up speed, and then his teeth were closing on Alec’s shoulder as he shuddered his way through his own orgasm, slumping heavily against Alec’s back.

When Alec could open his eyes again, Parker was looking up at him with barely concealed impatience. “Sorry, baby,” he mumbled. “I got you. Gimme a sec. Eliot, can you…”

Eliot lifted his head and shook it a little. “Yeah, man, just let me--” 

He withdrew carefully, his hands lingering on Alec’s skin. Alec shuddered again, then pulled out himself, tying a knot in the condom and tossing it toward the trash can by the side of the bed. He slid downward, pressing a kiss to Parker’s stomach, and slid two fingers into her pussy, curling them up to find her g-spot and leaning down to lick her clit. He threw all the energy he had left into building her up, and within a gratifyingly short time her hips were hitching up into his face, her moans growing in pitch until she froze, shuddering under him, and then collapsed back onto the bed. 

Alec kissed her thigh and tried to find the energy to move, but his body was quite happy to be where it was, thank you very much. He rolled to the side and pillowed his head on Parker’s thigh, closing his eyes and humming a little as her hand came down to stroke gently over his head.

The mattress shifted as Eliot climbed back into the bed. “You can’t just stay there, Alec,” he said, his voice rich with amusement. “Parker’s gonna want her leg back eventually. C’mere.”

With Eliot lifting and tugging, Alec managed to curl up on his side next to Parker with his head on an actual pillow and his arm thrown across her stomach. Eliot grabbed a wet washcloth from the bedside table, looking a little abashed for the first time since they’d gotten started, which was just adorable. 

“Can I?” he asked, gesturing vaguely with the cloth.

“Sure,” Alec said, something in Eliot’s eyes curbing his impulse to tease. “I’m not moving for at least a year; knock yourself out.”

He closed his eyes at the first touch of the warm washcloth to his skin, letting himself press into the gentle touch just a little. Eliot cleaned him carefully, his free hand resting soothingly on Alec’s hip. By the time he’d draped the cloth carefully over the edge of the laundry hamper and come back to the bed, hesitating almost imperceptibly before crawling in behind Alec, Parker was fully recovered and practically bouncing in place.

“We have  _ got _ to do that again!” she said, her eyes sparkling, and Alec could only shake his head.

“Girl, you’re gonna kill me, aren’t you?”

Eliot chuckled in his ear. “But what a way to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some headcanon that I _might_ at some point use to turn this into a series running parallel to canon, but don't hold your breath. I have a lot of other projects cooking right now. 
> 
> As always, feel free to come flail at me about ships or feels (or anything, really) on [Tumblr.](dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
